


Heart Shaped Box

by mathildia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Heartbreak, Light Bondage, M/M, sex toy golden snitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:36:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5304125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mathildia/pseuds/mathildia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vikor Krum is a seeker - the best seeker in the world. And he's always looking, always chasing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart Shaped Box

**Author's Note:**

> I've found my old fic. Posting a few things.

By November it was freezing on the boat. Even Igor’s room didn’t have any kind of heating. It was so cold that basic warming spells didn’t even work, just pitted and fizzled in the air like damp matches. Everyone paired up. It was basic survival. And the Headmaster took the Head boy. It was almost expected.

Viktor considered it an honour. Like all his duties his was determined to fulfil it to the best of his ability. No matter what.

And Igor had more than a few ideas up his sleeve to make the freezing nights seem a little warmer.

**

Igor opened the heart shaped box in the bedside table and took something out. He held the tiny gold object against Viktor’s skin. “How does it feel?”

Viktor didn’t speak for a moment. He twisted against the ropes that held him down and when his voice came it was strangled and rough. “I vant it.”

“Off course you do. Years of training…” Igor trailed the Snitch over the sharp plains of Viktor’s torso making him squirm and whimper as the tiny objects little wings beat against his skin. It danced, trying to escape his fingers, like a living thing. He let it flicker and tease against one of Viktor’s nipples, eliciting a whine as Viktor thrashed in his bondage. Tracing his dark throat it Igor let it continue up and over his chin. “Vell, perhaps you can catch it now.” He whispered as he held the Snitch still, just in front of Viktor’s quivering lips.

Viktor gave a low groan and opened his mouth, reaching out desperately the only way he could, with his tongue. Igor smiled and let the Snitch dart like a living thing through his fingers, avoiding Viktor’s gasp with it’s own magical ability.

“It’s like my own Quidditch World Cup. I bet I could sell even more tickets for this one,” Igor said as Viktor frantically tried to claim the Snitch, whimpering with frustration. 

“Come on Seeker, surely you want to win this one. Catch the Snitch no matter what.

“No matter what.”

**

But as the weather grew colder and colder, it seemed to Viktor that Karkaroff did too. One night Viktor was sitting up in his bed, waiting for him, fiddling around with that silly golden egg thing. He emerged from the bathroom and picked his way across the icy floor, diving under the covers with a shudder.

Viktor carefully placed the unsolved puzzle down in the bedside table, next to the heart shaped box, and rolled over to embrace his lover. What had been an arrangement of convenience and propriety had become so much more. They were soul mates, Viktor knew it, they both loved to play games.

Viktor was in love. For the first time in his life.

He nested close behind Karkaroff. Enveloping him in his strong arms and slowly caressing him. One hand grazed Karkaroff’s left forearm and he yanked himself free of Viktor’s embrace as if he had been scalded.

And that was very much that.

So Viktor had to find a haven elsewhere. Another soft warm body to shield him from the cold. And it was Cedric Diggory who found him in Hogwarts library, leafing through a book about the properties of Dragon eggs, and trying to hide his stain of rejection, in his search for a clue.

“Open it underwater. Take it into the bath.”

Viktor spun in his seat and met his competitor’s eyes. “Off course,” he muttered. “How can I effa repay you?”

“You could let me watch.”

And Viktor never thought of Igor Karkaroff again.

**

Sometimes Cedric would lower his eyes submissively and demand that he was unworthy of Viktor’s attention. Pretty blonde curls shaking, he would ask why Viktor was interested in him. He would say: “I’m just a Hufflepuff you know.” And that would make Viktor laugh.

“You are school champion, you silly Hufflepuff.”

“I think that’s Potter really.”

Viktor smirked. “Potter would kill to be in this bed right now.”

“That’s why I’m here. I’ve got to get one over on that little upstart somehow.” And like so many other conversations this one would end with the pair of them wrestling and writhing in the sheets. Twisting and laughing. Moaning and coming.

Sated, Viktor said: “If you really want to get one over on Potter you needn’t stop at me.”

“Oh no?”

“You should screw that girl he likes too.”

“What girl he likes?”

Viktor rolled his eyes. “For a Seeker you are very unobservant. That Ravenclaw. The one he stares at.”

And so Cedric ended up taking Cho to the Yule Ball. And Viktor took Hermoine, which was Cedric’s idea, he thought it would be funny if Viktor took Potter’s closest friend. And, in the small hours of that morning, Cedric fucked Viktor. And Viktor was happy.

For Viktor, helpless in pursuit of his golden, fluttering goals, was in love again. At his request, they walked in the woods and when they found quiet places, they held hands. “Ah, you know Cedric sometimes I just vish it vas just you and me and we could stay here and neffa have to go back there and play silly games for stupid old vizards amusement”

“Good grief Viktor, sometimes, the way you talk. You sound like you want us to ride off into the sunset and get married!”

“No. I know. Not married. Never married to beautiful Cedric. To my beautiful Cedric with arse like little apricot.”

“Apricot? Well quite. After all, what would Cho say?”

“I don’t know? What would this Cho say.” A look of confusion made Viktor’s heavy brow sink so low his eyes all but vanished.

“Well quite a lot if we got married. She is my girlfriend.”

“She is your what? Girlfriend?”

“Yes, Viktor. _Girlfriend_. With a bit of luck I’ll end up married to her.” Cedric laughed and kicked at a pile of slush.

Viktor dropped Cedric’s hand. “But what of me? Ve are a team. Ve are Seekers.”

“Actually Cho’s a Seeker too. She’s the Ravenclaw team Seeker.”

“Girl cannot be Seeker.”

“Of course she can. Why ever not, Viktor?”

“Because girl is different, different focus. Not bad. Just different.”

“Oh, Viktor, you are so old fashioned. Cho’s a brilliant Seeker.”

“Well, maybe for a school team is not so important.”

“Look, Viktor, if you have a problem with Cho then say so.”

“Okay, I haff a problem vith Cho.”

“Fine, that’s all I needed to know.” And with a brief motion Cedric pulled his cloak tighter around him and marched off back towards the school.

**Author's Note:**

> http://mathildia.tumblr.com/


End file.
